In recent years, portable electronic products spring up step by step along with technological development, and particularly portable electronic products capable of shooting win the good graces of people. A photosensitive element of a general optical system is nothing more than the charge-coupled device (CCD) or the complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS). Along with technical development of semiconductor manufacturing process, the pixel size of the photosensitive element decreases, the optical system tends to have a higher pixel, and the pixel size of a chip becomes smaller and smaller, which require higher and higher imaging quality of a matching optical system.
An existing three-piece camera lens or four-piece camera lens cannot meet requirements of high-quality wide angle camera lens in the market, which certainly will increase the number of lenses to improve the imaging quality of the camera lens, but the increase of lens easily results in an overlong overall length of the camera lens and goes against miniaturization and light weight of the camera lens.